Caller identification information, referred to as caller ID, is typically sent during most phone calls. The caller ID usually includes a name and the phone number of a caller. The caller ID information can be very helpful to a person receiving a call. For example, by learning the identity of the caller in advance, a person can be prepared to talk with the caller prior to answering the phone. In addition, time can be saved by allowing unknown callers to be sent to voice mail. The process of reviewing the identity of callers prior to answering the phone call is referred to as screening.
The practice of screening can be a challenge when phone calls are made from atypical phones. For instance, a business person may use his home phone or cell phone to conduct business after office hours. In addition, a business cell phone may be used when conducting business away from the person's usual place of business. However, the person receiving the phone call may not recognize the name and number displayed in the caller ID that is associated with the atypical phone used at locations other than the place of business. Since the caller ID is not recognized, the person receiving the call is more likely to screen the call, allowing it to be answered by voice mail, or disregarding it all together. Even fellow employees within a place of business may be more likely to screen a phone call if the caller ID does not display a known number, such as an internal extension of a phone located within the place of business.
Thus, the use of phones outside of the place of business can significantly reduce the efficiency and effectiveness of placing phone calls and conducting business over the phone. This can lead to reduced efficiency and frustration for employees that travel or work at home or other locations external to the place of business.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.